Spin the Bottle
by April-sky-blossom
Summary: Sanuso: The crew is having a party but Usopp does not approve of the game they are about to play. When all goes wrong, Sanji is there to help.


**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I wish I owned One Piece, but I don't now do I?

Set somewhere after the timeskip I don't really give a shit

**Rated M** for sexual things, boyxboy, and language

* * *

It was a loud, fun night on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was having a great time, drinking and playing dumb games. Sanji was occupied with making sure the ladies were happy. Zoro was drinking, no big surprise. Luffy, well, you could guess what he was doing with the plates on the table slowly becoming empty. Franky and Brook were singing together in their own little corner. Usopp was currently busy running around with Chopper. The blue nosed reindeer love to play tag with him, and Usopp mirrored those feelings.

"Okay, everyone! Let's have some real fun!" Nami shouted over the noise. The music ended abruptly and everyone quieted down. Luffy finished the last plate of food and sat down in silence, his stomach round and plump. Chopper sat next to Usopp, along with Sanji and Franky. Brook bowed down to Nami.

"I am all ears, Nami-san. Oh, though being a skeleton, I have not any ears! Yo-hohoho!"

Franky groaned and placed a large hand to his face in annoyance. Luffy laughed hysterically, along with Chopper and Usopp. "Shut up! Anyways, Robin and I were thinking we should play "Spin the Bottle"! Everyone loves a good truth or dare right?" Robin giggled slightly at the table, an evil little smile planted on her face.

Usopp shivered thinking about what dirty things she might be planning. Zoro grunted got up a little less gracefully than he usually was. "I'm not taking any part in this shit."

He got up to leave but hands sprouted from the wall and blocked his way. "Oi, marimo! Listen to the ladies! It is my duty to keep my angels happy and entertained!" Sanji said, hearts puffing from his cigarette. Usopp rolled his eyes and leaned against the bench.

Nami picked up an empty wine bottle and placed it on the floor, motioning for everyone to gather around in a circle. Robin stayed at the table, no arguments there.

"Here's how this works: One person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a truth or dare. If you lie or chicken out, there will be punishment." Nami explained, her eyes turning into Beli signs. Everyone got the hint that they would have to pay, and shifted uncomfortably.

Nami handed the bottle to an excited Luffy. "Yeah, here we go!" he spun it in the middle of the poorly formed circle. It spun for about a minute, thanks to Luffy's abnormal strength. Nami was yelling at him for that, of course. Usopp watched the wine glass as it slowed down. It stopped on Brook, whom was humming a small tune to himself.

"I see it has landed on me! Though, without any eyes, I don't know how this is possible! Yo-ho-" Franky cut him off and told him to just pick already. Usopp chuckled at how Franky always got annoyed with Brook's stupid jokes. "Dare!" Luffy looked up thoughtfully.

"Do an angle on the wall lower than 45 degrees!" He laughed and pointed to the wall behind Brook. Brook laughed with him, but nervously. "Yo-hohoho! Let's see how well I can pull this off!"

The afro-skeleton stood a few feet away from the wall and leaned forward. "35 degrees! I have been practicing this for the past two years, and with success! Sadly, it caused a pain in my back. Oh wait-" he didn't finish because everyone was talking again. Darkness looming over him, he sat on his knees and handed the bottle to Nami.

"Nami, I am much too depressed to spin the bottle. If I let you spin it, will you show me your panties?" Nami knocked him on the side of the head and spun the bottle. It landed on Usopp, whom let out an uncharacteristic squeak. Would he chose truth and have to answer something personal, or take a risky dare from Nami? There was no winning with her.

"U-um...I am Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea! Of course I will choose dare!" The words slipped right from his mouth before he could take them back. An evil glint appeared in her eyes as she pointed to the bottle. "I dare you to kiss whoever the bottle lands on! A 100,000,000 beli fine if you don't!" Usopp choked on air. _Why me?_ Luffy laughed along with Robin and Nami. Everyone else just looked nervous that the bottle would land on them.

"Okay! F-fine! _Shit, what am I going to do?" _ He mumbled helplessly to himself. Usopp grabbed the bottle and sighed. He spun the bottle and closed his eyes. He was going to die of embarrassment. He just knew it. Usopp knew the other person wouldn't be happy either. What if he had to kiss Zoro? That would be terrible! Usopp almost laughed at the thought of it landing on Nami, and she would get so pissed.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of the bottle spinning stop. The body next to him flinched. _Sanji. _Usopp kept his eyes closed and flinched as well. He would have to kiss _Sanji?! _Sanji was like his own brother. Well, not really, more like his best friend. They were very close, having shared many life-or-death moments with each other. But, now was not the time to think about how great of friends they were. This kiss would mean nothing at all, it was just a game.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Usopp opened his eyes and turned towards Sanji. The man stared at him with a look that said he didn't want this either. "Uh- Nami-san. Do I have to accept this? I would gladly kiss you instead!" Nami didn't even need to answer, she just laughed like the devil she was. Usopp made a mental note to not mess with this woman. Ever.

"Let's get this over with, S-Sanji," Usopp stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks. Sanji looked just as embarrassed and sat on his knees. Usopp shifted into a more comfortable position facing Sanji. "Make it passionate!" Nami choked out, unable to breathe through her fit of unnecessary laughter.

The others watched them out of the corner of their eyes...(Except for Brook, who didn't have any eyes).

Sanji leaned in because Usopp sure in hell wasn't going to do it. The older man tilted his head to the side so he could kiss Usopp on the lips with his long nose getting in the way. The closer he got, the redder both of their faces became. "_Fuck!" _Sanji growled before placing his lips on Usopp's. Time slowed down, like, a lot. Sanji's lips were soft and moist. They weren't passionate, no surprise, but they felt like heaven. And heaven felt _damn good._

Usopp realized that he was kissing back. His eyes were wide open in shock. Sanji's were closed in seemingly pain and regret. Though it only lasted for about five seconds, it had felt like more than that for Usopp. They both pulled away and immediately coughed viciously.

"You're such a bitch, Nami!" Usopp managed to say through his shock. Out of embarrassment and shame, Usopp ran out of the Galley and onto the deck. He couldn't stay in there. He had enjoyed that kiss. Usopp mentally pounded himself for being such an idiot. He ran down into his workshop and fell onto his hands and knees.

"Dammit! Why? Why am I such a cowardly loser who can't do something so stupid and pointless?!" He fell onto his back in defeat and stared at the ceiling. He heard footsteps after about an hour. There was a knock on the door, causing Usopp to jump up and put on a fake smile. He opened the door and nearly fell back when Sanji greeted him. "Why are the lights off?" He asked. Usopp made a nervous sound as he realized he had been laying in the dark for the past hour doing nothing but killing himself on the inside.

Sanji shook his head. "Doesn't matter. The party ended and you missed it. Why'd you leave? Were you _that _embarrassed?" Usopp could feel his blush coming back and cursed under his breath. "U-um. No, I was just-uh..." He couldn't even think of a lie.

Sanji flipped the light switch on. The dim lights flickered then brightened. Usopp squinted at the sudden brightness. Sanji pushed his way in, closing the door behind him.

"Usopp. Is there something bothering you? I know that was really weird. I'd endured some weird stuff on the island I trained on for two years, so that wasn't really weird for me." Sanji scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Usopp sat down on the floor and hugged his knees. Sanji sat in front of him casually.

"Well, uh-how do I put this?"

"Go ahead."

"Well when you kissed me..."

Sanji watched as Usopp avoided his eye.

"I may have-uh- enjoyed it a little. Okay, a lot."

Sanji laughed and nearly fell over. "That was it?! Oh my god!"

Usopp looked at him, very confused. What did he mean "That was it?"?! He had enjoyed a kiss from his best friend, and it wasn't supposed to mean anything!

Usopp screamed as he was pushed onto his back. Sanji held his wrists above his head, nailed to the floor. Before the younger man could argue, Sanji kissed him. Taking advantage of Usopp's shock, he slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Usopp could taste a sweet flavor as Sanji slid his tongue on the roof of his mouth. The curly haired man let out a loud moan as Sanji worked his mouth.

The pressure on his wrists disappeared and was replaced with the warm feeling of hands on his cheeks. "Sanji! Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" He nervously panted. Sanji smiled softly and gazed into his eyes.

"Because I love you, why else?"

"W-Wha?" Usopp stared at him in disbelief. Sanji was a _ladies _man; as straight as could be.

Sanji chuckled and climbed off of Usopp. The darker-skinned kid's heart was racing. Sanji...loved him? Usopp stared at the ceiling, overwhelmed with emotions.

"I love you, too."

Sanji grinned and pulled Usopp to a sitting position. "Enjoy my company while you can, long-nose."

Usopp gasped as a hand slipped down his overalls. Sanji hushed him by sucking on his lips again. The cook's gentle hand slid over his undergarments. Usopp felt shivers run through his body when Sanji stroked his bulge.

It felt like there were sparks flying in his chest. It was a weird yet addicting feeling. Sanji purred and unhooked the overalls with his other hand. Usopp moaned lowly, his chest on fire. This sensation felt better than anything, even the feeling of pride. Sanji chuckled as Usopp twitched again. The blonde pulled down Usopp's yellow pants to make access easier.

Usopp sat up sharply as his trousers were almost pulled down. "S-Sanji! Stop! I-I don't think I'm ready for this..." he looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. Sanji chuckled that sweet little laugh and kissed Usopp's cheek.

"Okay, stupid sniper. It's late at night anyways, we should head to bed." He replied. Usopp smiled and hugged Sanji.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Thank you Sanji. I love you yet I was too scared to say anything," Usopp confessed.

Sanji laughed and hugged back, kissing Usopp's neck softly. "You were lucky the bottle landed on me then, huh?"

Usopp made a sound of agreement. He put his clothes back on properly and they went to the men's room.

Later that night, Usopp snuck into Sanji's hammock and they fell asleep in each other's' arms. Not before Sanji teased Usopp a little, though. ;P


End file.
